Hogwarts Seduction
by 122boy
Summary: Harry is beaten by is Uncle one time to many and unlocks the memories of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Using his new memories Harry will take control. Harry Harem/Slaves Dark Harry Please don't flame
1. The Beginng

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello Readers and welcome to the second first chapter of Hogwarts Seduction if you enjoy my story please leave a review and if you've read my older version I implore you to read it again since I have made several changes.

**Summary**: Harry is beaten after escaping Dudley with magic and his magic responds breaking out of the limiters placed by a senile old man and causing several things that were locked away in both his blood and his soul.

**Warnings**: Good Question

**Disclaimer**: In case you haven't figured it out I am not the creator of Harry potter I am just a humble fan fiction writer that wished to use her magnificent work. In other words **I don't own Harry Potter**

Also please don't flame me and please point out any sections that can be improved corrected

Harry Potter sat on the swing of Pivot Drive Elementary, as recess went on around him. Children played, and joyous cries could be heard, as his classmates enjoyed themselves on playground. Harry however sat alone, slowly rocking himself back and forth on the swing, watching his class mates play with a forlorn expression of his face.

Suddenly, a loud call rang out above the din of the students as Harry's fat whale of a cousin, Dudley Dursley yelled, "There he is! Get him!" The equally large boys around Dudley, must have took that as a signal to charge toward Harry as they did just that, using their hulking frames to push past any kids in front of them, intent on pummeling him into the ground.

Harry took off like a shot, his strong body, honed from years of working as a slave for Dudley and his family, allowing him to create a sizable gap between him and the boys. They tried to use their greater numbers to cut of his exits but Harry was much smarter than people gave him credit for and used that along with his superior reflexes to avoid the boy's meaty fingers and weave between those blocking his path.

Sadly Harry's luck ran out as he rounded the corner and entered the alley behind the school building. Dudley and a few of his friends who had separated from the main group now stood behind a blockade large enough that Harry couldn't escape with out allowing the boys to catch him.

Fueled by a desperate need to avoid the pain those boys would bring Harry pushed his body to it's limits aiming himself at a dumpster along the alley wall and using it as leverage to leap skyward towards the edge of the school building. His hopes soared as his fingers neared the edge of the building but as gravity took hold of him they were dashed. What happened next was a mystery to him at the time but as he neared the ground power rushed through him until with a pop appeared on the roof building he sought for.

It took a few moments for Harry to notice the lack of pain either from Dudley's 'gang' or the fall but when he opened his eyes he was met but the bright blue sky. Shock was evident on his face as he realized exactly where he was. Almost immediately ridiculous answers flew through his mind as to how he got up here, until finally he closed his eyes and took deep calming breathes calming his mind and allowing him to properly remember how he had arrived here.

He remembered running from Dudley his frantic jump but and the feeling of power. With nothing else to loose Harry concentrated on the feeling of power his fear had summoned and could feel it on the edges of his mind almost begging to be used so Harry granted it's wish.

With a destination in mind Harry let the power flow trough him until with a 'pop' he appeared on the school playground. The place was empty since the bell had rung a little while ago leaving Harry to stare off into the distance his mind ablaze with ideas of just what he could do with is new found power. He could just feel that it wasn't limited to only transportation but as he heard the teachers taking roll from a near by window he decided to go to class if only to avoid his Uncles wrath.

Harry closed his eyes and repeated what he had done before in-visioning his class room seat and allowing his power to run troughs him until with a pop he appeared in his seat just as his name was called. Harry confirmed his attendance before he drifted off into the land of day dreams his ability at the forefront of his mind

/-\/-\/-\

At exactly 5 o'clock Vernon Dursley stepped into the Dursly residence. Almost immediately thunderous steps could be heard as Dudley ran/waddled into the room. "Daddy Daddy" he called "The freak did something freaky today" this statement had a profound affect on Vernon as his face changed colors before finely settling on a sick looking purple color. Of course Harry couldn't see this but he know what was coming from the way every thing had gone silent in the house.

Vernon marched over the cupboard under the stairs that was Harry's room and ripped the door open ignoring the lock that had been placed there. He grabbed Harry's cowering form by the throat and dragged him into the kitchen before holding him out in from of his.

"You think you can threaten my family with your unnaturalness." He brought back his fist and punched Harry across the face. "Well I've had enough" He threw into Harry the wall, knocking the boy unconscious. Vernon's face broke out in a smile of sadistic glee as he went into the one the kitchens draws and pulled out a knife, but that quickly changed to horror as he was blasted back by a wave of energy.

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Since Fan fiction is finally inferencing its not lemon policy I have moved my moved y story here. This is a complete rewrite so if you wanted the old chapters your out of luck.


	2. New Powers and New Forces

AN: I don't know when the Apparition incident happened in canon but Harry is 10 and is beginning his last year in muggle schools before Hogwarts. Also please vote on by Poll for the first to be seduced by Harry and sorry for the false update i made a mistake and only fixed it after i uploaded

The newly merged child stood and turned to his Uncle calling out "Stupefy " before the large man could get up. He whirled to his Aunt and Cousin and with two more calls of "Stupefy " and one over powered levitating spell, Harry was moving their stunned bodies in front of him. The black haired boy looked in his Uncle's eyes and with an intone of Legilimens Harry dived in to his Uncle's mind. Copying him memories for later use Harry used one of Tom's experimental techniques to merge the Imperius with his Uncle's mind forcing him to obey him as if under the curse. Tom's technique had several benefits to the original curse allowing him complete control of a person including their body instead of just the mind . Also it could not be countered or thrown off and once the person was not receiving commands they acted like usual not knowing any thing that happened to them just thinking that they were doing things of their own free will.

Harry repeated this process on both Petunia and Dudley before telling them their first command "I want you to continue as normal. However do not act violent or in any way try to harm me or stunt my growth. Also I will be taking the room upstairs." with that done he grabbed some food and went to move his stuff in to his new room.

**One Year Later**

Over the last year Harry began to train himself in seduction. Though Lord Voldemort hated love, lust and any thing related he knew the value of controlling people and now so did Harry. Though it was not the easiest way to gain control of people especially with his new technique Harry wanted to try it because it was a challenge and if Harry failed the person would be more susceptible to his Imperium Absolutum as he liked to call it.[An It also gives the me something to write about

By the time Harry was 11 he had a large group parents and children loyal to him that all had Harry's special Imperius on them. Harry used his female slaves to practice his seduction skills and routinely put on a glamors and perfected his techniques on muggle women so he could be sure that his techniques were perfect. Harry's letter arrived on August 1 it was a typical Hogwarts letter and Harry quickly sent a response.

The next day Harry apparited to the Leaky Cauldron and quickly put on a glamor. Making himself look like a slightly muscular 11 year boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Harry walked in the dingy pub and out of the entrance to Diagon Alley without incident. Harry walked to Gringotts easily passing by the compulsion charmed sign making his way to a teller. "May your vaults overflow with gold and your enemies crumble " Harry said bowing to the goblin. The Goblin was understandably surprised when her heard Harry great him in fluent Gobbledegook (curtsies of TMR memories). Though surprised the Goblin quickly responded _"As may yours sir how can I help you today"_ Continuing in English Harry answered his question "I would like to take an Inheritance and ability test" the Goblin smiled deviously at this. The inheritance test was a very old ritual considered dark by the Ministry (not that the Goblins cared) that the Goblins used to reopen old vaults and to show the other wise hidden talents of their customers. "Of course just come with me" Griphook said as he started to walk off in to the dark corridors of the British wizarding bank with Harry in tow. The duo made many twists and turns as the walked deeper in to the halls of Gringotts. They finally stopped at a ornate stone inlaid with jewels and gold frame but with out a handle. Griphook walked up to the door and slid his index claw in to where the door handle would be and twisted it. The door opened easily showing a large cavern empty except for a table with a stone bowl with numerous runes and groves carved in to it, a silver knife, a blood quill and as far as Harry could identify an ordinary piece of parchment. The walls of the cavern were carved with seemingly thousands of runes all glowing softly. "Stand in front of the table and slit your palm with the knife" Griphook instructed. Following instructions Harry slit his hand letting the blood flow in to the bowl. The cut quickly healed it self as the blood filled the bowl. The runes on the bowl and walls glowed as the blood flowed out of the bowl and toward the quill. The quill adsorbed the blood and started to write of the parchment. As soon it was finished Griphook gasped as he read the paper containing Harry's inheritance and abilities. "Well you certainly are a interesting customer." Griphook said as he handed Harry the paper.

Harry James Potter

**Vaults**

Gryffindor (Paternal)

Hufflepuff (Maternal)

Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Slytherin (Conquest)

Potter Family Vault

Potter Trust Vault

**Holdings**

Potter Family Vault

9,231,923,521,468 Gallons

Various books and Family Trunks

Gryffindor

¼ Hogwarts Deed

Sword of Gryffindor (Hogwarts)

¼ Map of Hogwarts

Slytherin

¼ Hogwarts Deed

¼ Map of Hogwarts

Ravenclaw

¼ Hogwarts Deed

¼ Map of Hogwarts

Hufflepuff

¼ Hogwarts Deed

¼ Map of Hogwarts

**Abilities**

Metamorphmagus Bound

Succubus Ability Bound

Veela aura Bound

Magical Sensitivity

Harry exited Gringotts with a smile on his face. His visit to the Potter vaults was joyful. He was able to find the portraits of his parents created right before that entered the Fidelius and the trunks of his parents. His mother's trunk contained her notes as an unspeakable working for the Ministry of Magic and a personal journal beginning when she entered Hogwarts to the night before she died. His fathers trunk held a journal similar to his mothers, the Marauder's notes on pranking spells, Amimagus training and creating a Marauder's map of any place. He also found the Potter Grimoire containing several family spells. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin vaults were empty except for the map and the Hogwarts deed. Each map contained directions of how to get in to their respective common room and each of the founders secret studies. The maps showed the vaults of the founders containing their riches, and personal items and how to claim himself as the heir of Hogwarts. All in all Harry was happy as he left Gringotts the rest of Harry's trip was uneventful picking up standard trunk as he intended to build his own trunk, getting all of the books at Flourish & Blotts allowing him to explain his knowledge of the Wizarding World a complete wardrobe of wizarding and muggle clothes from Madam Malkin's Robes and the rest of his school supplies from miscellaneous places in Diagon Alley. His final stop was Ollivanders and was by far the most interesting.

**Flash Back**

Harry opened the door of Ollivanders. The wand shop was a dusty as Tom remembered. The place was filled with shelves containing rows and rows of wands on them. "Hello " Harry whirled around to see the form of Mr. Ollivander a little to close to comfort. "Here to buy you wand? Well than show me your wand arm" Harry quickly proffered his right arm as Mr. Ollivander summoned a ruler that measured everything from how tall he was to how long his nose hair was. When the ruler finally stopped measuring him Mr. Ollivander offered Harry a wand that he chosen off the shelf. Harry grabbed it but as soon as he touched it he grabbed it away and chose another one. This continued for a while before it seemed as if Harry had tried every wand in the store. "Well Mr. Potter it seems that you truly are a special child. I will be doing something for you that I have not done for years. Come with me." Harry followed him wondering what would happen. Mr. Ollivander led him to the back office. It was filled with all kinds of wand ingredients and woods some that even Harry couldn't identify. "I will be building you your own wand pacifically built for you." Mr. Ollivander handed Harry a smooth black wand handle. "Flick this and it will show me the length and runes for you wand." Harry did as instructed and a wand shaft seemed to grow out of the handle covered in glowing runes. "Interesting, next I need you to run your hand over these substances and tell me witch ones call out to you" Harry walked down the isles running his hand down the lines of substances. "Curiouser and Curiouser" Mr. Ollivander said after he brought the materials back. "These substances normally do not bond with people." The green liquid Mr. Ollivander continued is basilisk venom witch only bonds with people that have a strong affinity fro snakes and are a parcel mouth, this hair is from a succubus witch are sexual creatures and the ancestors to Veela and were well versed in slave magic, your final core is from a black Phoenix witch even I don't know much about. Harry repeated a similar process with wand woods soon coming back with Holly. Mr. Ollivander then kicked him out telling him that it would be mailed to him before he left for Hogwarts.

**End Flashback**

A week after his trip to Diagon Alley Harry decided to take back control of his followers. Harry apparated to a forest clearing far away from Pivot Drive and cast some muggle repelling wards. He then began the spell to call his Inner Circle to him with out the Dark Mark. Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Avery, Macnair, Crabbe(sr), and Goyle(sr), and Severus Snape appared one by one in the clearing dressed in their pitch black Death Eater robes with the signature mask on their faces. They each bowed as they saw the eyes of the form that called them. Harry internally smiled as showed their servitude to the apparent reembodiment of their Lord. Harry had used his newly found and unbound metamorphmagus skills to shift his body into the pale red eyed man that was formally Lord Voldemort. "Rise my fateful servants and look in to my eyes." All of his followers obeyed him and Harry blasted through their minds one by one copy their useful memories and using his Imperium Absolutum. The process went smoothly on each of his followers and he shifted back to his natural form and turned to Lucius . "I want you to free Bellatrix and get me the schedule of the guards of Azkaban." a nod from Lucius confirmed that his slave under stood him. "The rest of you will continue your lives until I call for you. Dismissed" His slaves apparated away and Harry went to the Dursleys.

AN: _Shout out to crazyjim87 and chandra4u for reviewing _it made my day when I saw your reviews thank you. Every one else please every one press that button below and leave a review it can be 1 word or 100 just tell me what you think or what I can change to correct my story.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
